jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
Gliederung Ich will, bevor ich mit dem Ergänzen der Ereignisse aus der Der letzte Jedi-Reihe beginne, eine Frage stellen: Chronologisch passen die Geschehnisse in ''Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' hin. Da es wohl ein paar Absätze sein werden, dachte ich mir, eine eigene Überschrift zu erstellen (etwa "Erneute Konfrontation mit Ferus Olin" oder dergleichen). Jedoch bevor ich eigenmächtig handle, wollte ich euch – insbesondere die UC-Partner – fragen, ob das so in Ordnung geht oder ob es anders geregelt werden sollte. Gruß 18:15, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Das ist schon in Ordnung so. Bei Bedarf (und der Endkorrektur) behalte ich mir aber hinterher natürlich das Recht vor, es möglicherweise zu ändern oder anzupassen. Bild:;-).gif 18:24, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Dann ist es ja gut Bild:;-).gif 18:26, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Aber bei meinen Sachen brauchst du dir nichts vorbehalten, Ben. Die Sachen sind nämlich alle so, wie ich sie haben wollte und will. @Andro: Ich habe auch zu den Sachen von Jedi Quest verschiedene Abschnitte gemacht, wie du im Artikel schon sehen kannst. Mit Der letzte Jedi kannst du ja ähnlich vorgehen.--Little Ani 20:58, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::OK, ich werde mal sehen, wie ich es letztendlich machen werde. Gruß 22:14, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Und wichtig: Nach jedem Abschnitt bitte Einzelnachweise anbringen, analog zum Rest des Artikels. Gruß, --Little Ani 22:19, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Ähm... Ani, wolltest du nicht eigentlich auch noch die Comics nach Episode IV machen? 01:24, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Stimmt! Gruß,--Little Ani 21:49, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Vater ? Hey, alle zusammen. Ich hätte mal eine Frage. Wie erfährt denn Lord Vader, dass Luke sein Sohn ist - durch die Macht oder so ??? :Soweit ich weiss, ist das nicht bekannt. Möglich wäre, dass er die Fakten zusammengesetzt hat (Tatooine, Familie Lars, der Junge heisst Skywalker, Kenobi, Polis Massa, usw), daher die Vermutung bekommt, und dann durch eine Machtverbindung das bestätigen kann. Schliesslich sagt er ja auch zu Luke (sinngemäss) "Erforsche deine Gefühle, du weisst, das es stimmt.". Ist aber alles nur Spekulation. Pandora Diskussion 15:57, 27. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ne, er erfährt das von einem Rebellen. Am Ende von Episode 4 (Bei der Schlacht um den Todesstern) kann er ja die Macht bei "einem" Piloten spüren. Kurz danach erfährt er von einem Rebellen vom neuen Helden "Luke Skywalker". Und als er den Nachnamen bemerkte + den umstand das er die Macht bei der Raumschlacht nutzte, hat er wohl herausgefunden, das Luke sein Sohn ist. Das steht auch in der Wookiepedia, sogar mit Bild und der Beschreibung: "Darth Vader extracts his son's name from a Rebel.". Das sollte vllt. auch in den Artikel, wollte nur mal drauf hinweisen. Lord Sha'a Gi 17:50, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Was Lord Sha'a Gi sagt stimmt. Es sollte unbedingt in den Artikel von Anakin und von Luke ergänzt werden. --Darth Vader 18:32, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Ist der Artikel vielleicht noch UC? Und ich darf doch anmerken, dass Wookieepedia keine Quelle ist und demnach auch keine Inhalte einfach so übertragen werden dürfen. Es gibt zwei mir bekannte Quellen, die von dem Ereignis berichten, nämlich die Comics Donner in den Sternen und Vaders Rache.--Little Ani 20:18, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) UC Wie lange wird dieser Artikel noch UC stehn bis die ganze The Clone Wars Folgen raus sind ich würde aber vorschlagen das man nach der 1. Staffel damit mal fertigt wird und die nachfolgene Staffeln wenn es sowas geben soll sie nach einander einfügt weil ich würde gern malö diesen Artikel lesen aber ich lese keine Artikel die UC sind außerdem sollte man sich mal ran machen die anderen artikel die UC fertig zu amchen und es allgemein lassen z.B bei NEuen Artikeln nur die Überschrieft zu machen und dan den Artikle UC setzten das nervt nämlich nur so neben bei na dan: Lang Lebe Yun-YuuzhanDark Ponix Knight 20:00, 29. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Erst mal eine Bemerkung: Satzzeichen wurden erfunden, um das Lesen von Texten zu erleichtern... Erst mal verstehe ich nicht, warum du keine Artikel liest, die UC gesetzt sind. Z.B. die Abschnitte dieses Artikels werden eigentlich nicht erheblich verändert, sondern es werden noch Passagen hinzugefügt. Ich, für meinen Teil, werde meine Abschnitte bis spätestens Weihnachten fertig haben (davor habe ich noch Prüfungen und daher keine Zeit). Was du jetzt genau mit The Clone Wars meintest, konnte ich aus dem Satzgewirr nicht verstehen... Und noch eine Bemerkung: Die UC-Vorlage wird nicht benutzt, um sich Artikel zu reservieren, sondern um den anderen Benutzern zu zeigen, dass man eine längere Zeit daran arbeiten wird. 13:46, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Dark Ponix Knight, du hast natürlich vollkommen Recht damit, dass der Artikel schon viel zu lange als UC markiert ist. Aber auch wenn es danach aussieht, dass an dem Artikel nur gelegentlich gearbeitet wird, bin zumindest ich gerade dabei die ganzen Jedi Quest-Romane neu zu lesen, um diese Ereignisse in meinem Gedächtnis aufzufrischen. Gleichzeitig schreibe ich andere Artikel aus den Romanen und lese parallel die alten Ehapa-Comics, um Vaders Geschichte im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg fortzuführen. Ich würde mal sagen, dass der Artikel zu 70 Prozent fertig ist, aber der Rest ist schwierig, insbesondere im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg, weil es da so unheimlich viele Quellen gibt. Aber grundlegend hat du recht, dass herum dümpelnde UC-Artikel nerven... Gruß,--Little Ani 14:02, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Na ja, das mit den ewigen UC's ist aber mehr ein allgemeines Problem der JP, nicht nur bei diesem Artikel. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:04, 30. Nov. 2008 (CET) BTW: Kann man noch einsteigen? Ich würd mich um Zitate, ''Treueschwur, Sourcebooks und so kümmern wollen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:56, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Von mir aus kannste gerne mitmachen, Moddi. Ich mach sowieso hauptsächlich TFU, EGF und die Endkorrektur. 19:25, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich möchte dich aber darum bitten, mit Einzelnachweisen zu arbeiten. Ich sage das deshalb, weil ich irgendwie glaube, dass du diese Funktion nicht ab kannst. Treueschwur wäre ein wichtiger Beitrag, weil dafür noch niemand zuständig ist. Gruß,--Little Ani 19:48, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ich werde an sinnvollen und ausgesuchten Stellen auch Referenzen setzen. Jedoch werde ich nicht übermäßig viele setzen und so dieses Feature durch übermäßigen Gebrauch ad absurdum führen. Ich kann vertsehen, dass dies hier der Vorzeige Artikel werden soll, weswegen soetwas enthalten sein sollte, nur übertreiben sollte man es deshalb noch nicht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:59, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Sinnvoll und ausgesucht sind zwei sehr dehnbare Begriffe. Du siehst ja, wie Einzelnachweise im bisherigen Artikel eingebunden sind, und ich möchte einfach nur, dass du es so fortführst. Was meinst du mit übermäßiger Gebrauch, bezieht sich das speziell auf diesen Artikel?--Little Ani 20:16, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) Nochmal eine andere Frage. Füllst du die Abschnitte in Beziehungsabschnitt auch? Ich hatte auch vor, noch mehr Abschnitte zu ergänzen, nur bin ich kein Freund von leeren Überschriften, die wie bei anderen UC-Leichen monatelang leer bleiben.--Little Ani 20:39, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Zu 1. Dinge wie "Es gibt nur eine Quelle, aber trotzdem an jeden Absatz und alles aus der Infobox eine kleine 1 Häften" halte ich zB. nicht für sinnvoll. Zu 2. Ja ich denke schon, nur kannst du gern welche abhaben. Ich persönlich hab nichts gegen Überschriftsleichen, denn sie helfen mMn gleich von vornerein eine Vernünftige Strucktur zu konzipieren und auch so einem Aufzuzeigen, welche Quelle man wo braucht (man hat den ganzen kram ja eh grob im Kopf wo alles steht). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:44, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, beim Aufbauen der Konzeption ist man immer stark, aber wenn es dann an den Inhalt geht, wird geschwächelt. Das ist wie an einem guten Buffet. Erst schaufelt man das ganze Essen auf seinen viel zu kleinen Teller, denn Augen essen ja bekanntlich mit, aber dann schaft man nicht alles, ohne stopfen zu müssen. Und dass es so ist, zeigen ja viele UC-Artikel, die unter anderem auch noch unter deinen Fittichen stehen. Ich will nicht, dass dieser Artikel ein ähnliches schlechtes Bild abwirft. Sonst haben wir wirklich ein Zustand, der in obigem Kommentar völlig zurecht von einem neuen Benutzer kritisiert wurde.--Little Ani 20:53, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::... was aber nicht wirklich an meiner mangelnden Bereitschaft liegt hier mitzuarbeiten, sondern daran, dass einige Leute was für ihr Studium tun müssen. Können ja nicht alle sowas wie Kundstgeschichte oder Germanistik studieren :P --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:59, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Natürlich nichtBild:;-).gif Verlange ja auch nicht, dass du dein Studium für JP vernachlässigst, aber es sieht einfach beschissen aus, wenn Artikel vorgegliedert werden und man sich durch leere Überschriften liest. Muss meiner Meinung nach nicht sein, denn eine Gliederung vergisst man nicht so schnell und wenn, fällt einem immer eine Gliederung ein, mit der man zufrieden ist. Gliedern ist das einfachste am Artikelschreiben. Gruß,--Little Ani 21:03, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) Chronologie der Klonkriege Ich hab mich mal durch ein paar der Quellen durchgeklickt und da spielen viele ältere Comics so um 21 VSY während die WP die Ereignisse von TCW 22 VSY angeben. Ich glaube zwar auch nicht, dass Anakins Padawan ihm zugeteilt wurde, bevor er zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt wurde, doch würde es gut tuen nocheinaml nachzuschauen, was genau wann passierte. Ich mein es wurde dochmal ne Liste veröffentlich wie die neuen Daten drinstanden, denn immoment find ich des noch sehr verwirrend. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:48, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/Chronologie der Klonkriege. 18:45, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ja, ich dachte dabei aber irgendwie an was wie die Holocron continuity oder sowas. Wobei diese Sammlung sicherlich hilfreich ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:55, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Die Chronologie der Klonkriege ist nach allem, was bis jetzt bekannt, richtig in dem Artikel dargestellt. Dabei wurden auch Angaben aus dem Holocron-Blog von SW.com referenziert, siehe Einzelnachweise. Bis jetzt wurde noch nirgends gesagt, zu welcher Zeit TCW spielt. Höchstwahrscheinlich spielt es zu Beginn der Klonkriege, also im Jahr 22 VSY. Im Holocron-Blog wurde angekündigt, dass die bisherige Klonkriege-Timeline gestaucht wird, damit mehr Platz für TCW bleibt. Man will auch eine komplette Timeline veröffentlichen, aber erst gegen Ende aller TCW-Staffeln. Das könnte also noch etwas dauern. Im gesamten Klonkriegsabschnitt zu diesem Artikel sind bewusst keine Zeitangaben gemacht worden (also zum Beispiel sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis), da diese nicht bekannt sind und dass, was aus den Quellen stammt, ist in absehbarer Zeit widerrufen. Gruß,--Little Ani 19:30, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Der Slaves of the Republic-Comic spielt übrigens im Jahr 22 VSY, im Shipyards of Doom-Comic steht: "The events in these stories take place sometime during the Clone Wars." Solange LeeLand Chee nicht noch nachträglich etwas ändert, kann man also davon ausgehen, dass der TCW-Kinofilm, die ersten Folgen der Serie und die ganzen Begleitbücher noch im ersten Jahr spielen. Die Frage ist nur, ab wann das Jahr 21 VSY beginnt. Viele Grüße, 18:45, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Und woher nimmst du die Gewissheit, dass Slaves of the Republic im Jahr 22 VSY spielt? Ich denke auch, dass es so ist, aber wissen tue ich es nicht 100%ig, zumal es im Comic auch nicht genau angegeben ist. Wir müssen einfach warten auf die endgültige Timeline. Bis jetzt ist die Lösung, dass im Artikel zumindest im Klonkriege-Teil keine Zeit- und Jahresangaben gemacht werden, wohl die Beste. Gruß,--Little Ani 18:57, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Am Anfang von Slaves of the Republic steht: "The events in this story take place approximately twenty-two years before the Battle of Yavin.". Henry Gilroy hat auf der Dark-Horse-Website auch etwas über die zeitliche Einordnung des Shipyards of Doom-Comics in die Serie geschrieben; er spielt vor der Malevolence-Handlung. Wann Slaves of the Republic im Verhältnis zur Serie spielt, ist noch nicht bekannt. Viele Grüße, 19:02, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ja, dann ist Slaves of the Republic wahrscheinlich schon nach der neuen Timeline datiert. Trotzdem wäre ich dafür, die Ereignisse zunächst in diesem Artikel ohne genau Zeit- und Jahresangaben zu machen, zumindest was den Klonkriege-Teil angeht. Wenn wir im Artikel schreiben, dass die Ereignisse von Slaves of the Republic 22 VSY spielen, die aus dem Comic Schlachtschiffe über Rendili aber 20 VSY und Besessen dann wieder kurz danach, dann langt sich doch jeder an den Kopf und fragt wie das sein kann. Deshalb bin ich dafür, dass vorerst mal die richtige Chronologie Vorrang hat. Die Zeitangaben können später nachgereicht werden, sobald die Timeline veröffentlicht wurde. Gruß,--Little Ani 19:48, 10. Dez. 2008 (CET) Foltern Es kann sein, dass ich unwissend bin, aber wann wurde bitte in Episode 2 erwähnt, dass Shmi Skywalker von den Tusken gefoltert wurde? Falkbaersaerk 16:15, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Im Roman stehts auf jeden Fall drin. Pandora Diskussion 16:41, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Genau. Im Roman zum Film wird die gesamte Geschichte mit dem Verschwinden, der nachfolgendene Rettungsaktion von Owen usw detaierter beschrieben. Aber auch im Film erkennt man ja deutlich, dass sie gefoltert wurde - da sie an einen Pfahl gebunden kaum Lebensmittel bekam und überall Wunden hatte. --Darth Vader 16:43, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) Lichtschwert In der 4. Episode sieht es beim Kampf Obi-Wan gegen Vader so aus, als hätte Vader ein langes Lichtschwert. Ich will eigentlich nur wissen, ob das irgendwo steht oder ob es vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen ist. :In Dunkler Lord steht (S. 85), dass Vader einen Zwei-Phasen-Konzentratoinskristall für sein Schwert benutzt hat, was vermutlich meint, dass er ein Dual-Phasen-Lichtschwert, dass sich zwischen lang und normal umschalten lässt, verwendet. Weiß jemand, was da im Original steht, evt. wird da klarer, was gemeint ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:30, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET)